You And Me
by Skull1412
Summary: ONE-SHOT Mukuro is forced into a relationship with another woman despite him loving Tsuna instead. As time goes by Tsuna starts to doubt that Mukuro really loves him because of the way he's acting with the other girl so when the chance arrives to bring Mukuro back to him when he overhears a conversation leaving him heartbroken. But he had an idea, and it just might actually work.


**One-Shot:**

Tsuna looked away once again as he saw Mukuro kiss that other woman again. Mukuro kept telling him that he was the only one he loved yet when Mukuro gave that woman such a kind, gentle smile Tsuna couldn't help but think that it all just a lie.

It was no secret to everyone in the Vongola Mansion that Mukuro was forced into the relationship with the woman who threatened to kill Chrome since she held the girl hostage, but the one he truly loved was Tsuna but they couldn't help but pity the boss for having to endure such pain of his love with another.

"Juudaime, the plan is now in action, we are saving Chrome now." Gokudera said softly as he looked in pain at his Boss's painful expression, Tsuna nodded and walked to his office with Gokudera following close behind, the presence of him was enough to ease the pain even for a little bit for Tsuna who smiled brightly at Gokudera in thanks, unaware of Mukuro's jealous and painful glance towards him.

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto said cheerfully but everyone could see the worry in his eyes for his friend as Tsuna sat down on his dubbed _**'Boss Seat'**_ by Xanxus surprisingly.

"Hi Takeshi, is your wound ok?" Tsuna asked as he examined Yamamoto over just to make sure he was ok, Yamamoto laughed and did a silly dance making Tsuna giggle, "I'm just fine see?"

"Ok ok, stop, that's ridiculous!" Tsuna laughed making Yamamoto and Gokudera grin at his expression.

"SAWADA!" Ryohei shouted as he knocked the door down with a rather skinny, unconscious Chrome in his arms but otherwise the two seemed unharmed.

"Ryohei! Are you and Chrome alright?" Tsuna asked in worry, getting up from his _**'Boss Seat'**_ and ran over, examining the two with a critical eye.

Ryohei laughed loudly, "Of we EXTREMELY are Sawada! The men were EXTREMELY weak and I EXTREMELY took care of them to the EXTREME!"

Tsuna sighed in relieve, "You two go to Shamal just in case though, I don't want to chance it and have them poison you or anything."

"EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted and ran off but held Chrome gently, making sure she wouldn't be jostled while she rested.

"That's great Tsuna! Now go tell Mukuro and have him kicked that girl out!" Yamamoto exclaimed but Tsuna bit his lip in debate.

"Juudaime?" "Tsuna?"

"What if…Mukuro fell for her?" Tsuna asked hesitantly and the two furiously shook their heads, "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no."

"He mourns over you every second of the day!"

"He wants to run back into your arms!"

"He just wants to stay with you!"

"He loves you to the end of the world!"

"He hates the girl to the bottom of his heart!"

"He wants to hold you again!"

"He waiting for you!"

"Go back to him!"

"Yeah! You've been waiting 3 months for this moment!"

Tsuna smiled weakly, "Yeah, you're right, I'll be going now!"

"Go get that bastard Juudaime!"

"GO TSUNA!"

Tsuna ran down the halls of the mansion looking for Mukuro only to stop short to hear a conversation inside of a room, _Mukuro's_ room.

"Will you marry me?" the woman asked and Tsuna froze.

"Of course dear." Mukuro purred and tears started to form.

"Then, tomorrow at the Vongola Party let's announce it."

"Kufufufufu, very well."

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore, tears were cascading down his face as he slammed the door open and the two jumped apart, Mukuro's eyes widened in shock at the sight of Tsuna crying but the woman just looked smug.

Mukuro reached out to grab him but was stopped when Tsuna looked at him and glared.

"Tsunayoshi-I didn't-I mean-" "I see how much I mean to you, how much those kisses, words, hugs, laughs, smiles, everything with us, I see how much it means, never once have you answered that question to me, and I told you I was ready to face the wrath of everyone who opposed of us, I dealt with so much hate because of you, I finally got to save Chrome and was so happy to tell you but you took that happiness and you throw it right back in my face Mukuro…I HATE YOU!"

Tsuna ran off sobbing and Mukuro quickly got up to chase after him, they ran down the hall, Mukuro called out to him desperately but Tsuna just ran faster.

"You messed up pineapple herbivore." Hibari said as Mukuro finally collapsed on his knees panting hard as Tsuna ran off.

"I know…I know…IknowIknowIknowIknow." Mukuro as he banged his hands on the ground in despair.

"Hn." Hibari walked over without another word, not minding the horrible scream that echoed in the mansion, he had brought that on himself after all.

Mukuro was walking down the halls of the mansion like a zombie, the loss of Tsuna hit him hard, suddenly he was slammed into the wall by Gokudera who snarled at him with tears falling down his face.

"YOU BASTARD!" Gokudera shouted and slammed him back into the wall; Mukuro looked down at him blankly.

Gokudera grabbed his shirt with both hands and lifted him up from the floor while glaring at him, "It's your fault…it's always your fault…if only Juudaime didn't fall for you he wouldn't be crying now, he wouldn't be screaming now, he wouldn't even be in pain right now! But you just HAD to come along and make Juudaime sad!"

Gokudera threw him to the ground and sat on him, both hands found their way to Mukuro's shirt again and Gokudera started to shake him violently, "Why don't you just disappear?! Just go away and never come back! Maybe then Juudaime will be happy again!"

Gokudera stopped shaking him at this point and just laid his head on Mukuro's chest; his sobs racked his body pathetically and left a wet spot on Mukuro's shirt. Tears once again started to form around Mukuro's eyes as they silently fell down his face, he really messed up didn't he.

The next day at the party Mukuro ignored the woman who was latched on his arm, he looked for Tsuna but was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey dear~" the woman purred but Mukuro ignored her, staring at the door hoping for Tsuna to bust in all smiles like what happened yesterday was a dream.

"JUUDAIME HAS ARRIVED!" Gokudera announced as he slammed the door open, everyone became silent as Tsuna came in with serious, impenetrable look as he strode into the room with an untouchable aura.

"Decimo." Dino said seriously with a sweatdrop on his cheek, this wasn't his sweet little brother; it was the Tenth Boss of Vongola, one to be feared.

"Cavallone." Decimo greeted with a small smile.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he kicked down Tsuna making him yelp as he flipped in mid-air to prevent himself from hitting the floor.

"Not being ready for combat, you still need more training huh Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said with an evil glint.

Tsuna's laugh broke the tension in the room, "I didn't need to Reborn, you're the only one who would call me that name with an affectionate tone."

"Oh? Let me give you more affection with this gun then." Reborn said as he pulled out Leon as a gun.

Tsuna held up his hands in surrender, "No need Reborn, I received enough from that kick of yours."

Mukuro innerly seethed that his Tsunayoshi was being all over the Acrobaleno despite being partly relieved that he was ok.

"Oh? A song?" Reborn asked with amusement.

"Uhuh, make him feel a little guilty at least." Tsuna said sadistically.

"I think Reborn rubbed off on you Tsuna." Dino said nervously.

"Sweet." Tsuna said with a grin.

"Well Dame-Tsuna? Get on with it; it's been exactly 1 year, 6 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, 14 hours, 23 minutes, and 6 seconds since I heard you sing." Reborn said with a smirk.

Everyone sweatdropped, he was way too exact for their comfort. Reborn smirked at their expressions but kicked Tsuna to get him moving.

Tsuna grumbled but an affectionate smile was on his face was he walked away. The lights turned off and a spotlight appeared on the large stage with a cheery grin on his face, "I'm pleased to announce that the great and powerful Tuna the Tsuna-" "Takeshi!" "-Sorry sorry! Is here to sing to you with his wonderful, beautiful, breathtaking, feminine-" "Takeshi!" "Sorry sorry! Voice! And here's the performance!"

Tsuna appeared on the stage in different clothes on; he wore a pitch black headset with orange highlights. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and a black glittery vest on that almost covered the whole shirt itself. He wore rather too short shorts for Mukuro's tastes as he glares at everyone who looked at Tsuna in a different way. His boots were halfway up to his knees. Black bracelets were decorating his wrists as well and a black choker with orange spikes. His orange-amber eyes glowed in sadness and sorrow as he took a breath.

 _ **Perfect – Selena Gomez**_

 _Different inflection when you say my name  
Kiss me, but your kiss don't taste the same  
Is it real or am I going out of my mind?_

 _Curious 'bout the company that you keep  
Cause I hear you talking 'bout her in your sleep  
And now you've got me talking 'bout her in mine_

 _Ooh, and I bet she has it all, bet she's beautiful_

 _Like you, like you  
And I bet she's got that touch, makes you fall in love_

 _Like you, like you_

 _I can taste her lipstick and see her laying across your chest  
I can feel the distance every time you remember her fingertips_

 _Maybe I should be more like her  
Maybe I should be more like her_

 _I can taste her lipstick, it's like I'm kissing her, too  
Ay, she's perfect_

 _Ay, she's perfect_

 _How does she touch you? Can I try it, too?  
I know you're twisted, but baby, I'm twisted, too  
I wanna know if she can make a man lose his mind_

 _With the smell of her perfume, I could love her, too_

 _Like you, like you  
And I can almost hear her laugh, curving on her back_

 _For you, for you_

 _I can taste her lipstick and see her laying across your chest  
I can feel the distance every time you remember her fingertips_

 _Maybe I should be more like her  
Maybe I should be more like her_

 _I can taste her lipstick, it's like I'm kissing her, too  
Ay, she's perfect_

 _I can see her body rushing into you, crushing on your skin  
Burning within, burning so deep, deep on your skin, skin next to me_

 _She's crushing on your skin, settling in  
Burning so deep, deep on your skin, skin while you're sleeping_

 _I can taste her lipstick and see her laying across your chest  
I can feel the distance every time you remember her fingertips_

 _Maybe I should be more like her  
Maybe I should be more like her_

 _I can taste her lipstick, it's like I'm kissing her, too  
Ay, she's perfect_

Tsuna ended with tears slowly sliding down with a sad smile. Mukuro was up against the stage with a desperate look in his eyes as the two locked gazes.

"Tsunayoshi!" Mukuro jumped up on the stage and tackled Tsuna down in a tight hug shouting apologies over and over again, tears falling from both of them. Tsuna hesitantly curled his arm around the air of Mukuro's back but when Mukuro squeezed him tighter he didn't hesitate to hug in tightly.

"Mukuro dear! What do you think you're doing?" the woman said in a sickly sweet tone as she marched up to the stage.

Mukuro glared at her and instantly his trident found its way to her stomach. The woman's eyes widened as she coughed out blood and fell to the floor dead. Tsuna tensed and buried himself in further in Mukuro who whispered complements and reassurances.

Claps were heard throughout the room and wolf whistles were called as the two went for a kiss but Tsuna wrinkled his nose making Mukuro look at him in confusion, "Lipstick."

Mukuro looked at him seductively, "Then why don't you kiss that horrible thing away for me, mark me as yours then Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna laughed and kissed him after saying back to him equally as seductive, "Gladly Mukuro."


End file.
